A need exists for a mailing envelope assembly product that can be suitable for mass mailings and that qualifies for and can meet the United States Postal regulations for automated bulk or minimum mailing rates. A need exists for a mailing envelope assembly that qualifies for, for example, but is not limited to, “automated mail” and “letter size” regulations.
Businesses that send mailing envelope assemblies typically desire to obtain a response from the recipients. Recipients, on the other hand, often do not wish to be bothered by mail solicitations. In order to achieve a higher probability that recipients of mailing envelope assemblies will respond to the enclosed surveys or other enclosed matter, the mail assembly should not require a complicated response method that includes a manifold amount of or complex steps. A need exists for a mailing envelope assembly that can be suitable for mass mailings and that encourages a higher response rate from recipients. Specifically, a need exists for a mailing envelope assembly that provides an arrangement that makes it easy and convenient for a recipient to respond.
The manufacture of standard mailing envelope assemblies can be capital intensive from an equipment acquisition standpoint and often produces a higher amount of waste than desired. A need exists for a mailing envelope assembly that is manufactured economically and at a high rate of production and with a process that eliminates material waste and the requirement of expensive and special equipment.